


Too Deep

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man is in too deep with his city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Deep

A cop is always in too deep with his city, delving worm-like into her innards, hoping that it's the good earth he leaves behind him, and not just more shit. A cop knows the rough places where the garbage lies out in the open, and he knows the shiny places where the rot lies discreet and hidden. A cop can't drive past the blue sparkling ocean without wondering what rests below the surface.

A cop is always in too deep with his city. A man needs something (or someone) to haul him to the surface. Lucky he has Starsky, then.


End file.
